Tu ne reviendras plus
by Adimari
Summary: Andromeda comprit alors ce qu'elle était venue faire chez elle. C'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années : sa petite soeur venait reconnaître les fautes des Black. Prendre parti pour elle, enfin. Et surtout, implorer son pardon.


**Tu ne reviendras plus  
**

* * *

Note : Il s'agit de mon premier OS, de mon premier récit dramatique et de ma seconde fiction. Donc bon j'ai pas l'avantage de l'expérience. Il est issu d'un concours sur HPF, le thème était : Si c'était à refaire ?

Comme d'habitude je suis curieuse de vos commentaires si vous en avez, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'inconnue sur son palier avait le front haut, les cheveux blonds en chignon et l'allure fière et noble des Black. Malgré ses yeux et ses traits fatigués par les années, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : c'était Narcissa, irréelle, qui se tenait à un mètre de distance. Andromeda Tonks ne s'attendait pas à la visite de ce spectre là.

Elle paraissait toujours belle. Elle était probablement la plus belle des trois. Et pourtant Andromeda voyait bien qu'elle était laide. Ses lèvres étaient lâches, ses sourcils méprisants, son grain de beauté traître et ses joues hypocrites. Et, pour ne rien arranger, elle avait l'air malheureuse. Cette tristesse ostentatoire était une insulte. Narcissa n'était pas veuve, n'avait pas été torturée, n'avait pas perdu son unique enfant. Elle n'avait pas souffert. Elle n'avait pas le droit au luxe d'être malheureuse.

« Bonjour, commença l'inconnue, hésitante. Je peux entrer ? »

Andromeda, silencieuse, ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle ferait rentrer une Black chez elle. Elle ne ferma cependant pas sa porte, même si ça la démangeait.

Seconde par seconde, la visiteuse devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Andromeda comprit alors ce qu'elle était venue faire chez elle. C'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années : sa petite soeur venait reconnaître les fautes des Black. Prendre parti pour elle, enfin. Et surtout, implorer son pardon.

Andromeda eût un mouvement de recul, offensée. Son pardon n'était plus disponible. Elle n'allait pas soulager la conscience de cette inconnue.

« Andromeda, attends. Si c'était à refaire, je... »

Andromeda claqua la porte. Son esprit sortit de sa torpeur et la colère chassa toute autre émotion.

_Oh_, pensa-t-elle, _tu ne reviendras plus_.

* * *

_Tu ne reviendras plus, petite peste blonde_.

Si c'était à refaire, Andromeda mangerait à nouveau les joues rebondies de cette enfant de cinq ans. Elle les couvrirait de baisers, et la petite peste pousserait des petits cris en riant.

Ensuite, elle tordrait le cou de cette poupée mécanique. La poupée aurait ouvert grand les yeux, surprise, peut-être aurait-elle pleuré, mais Andromeda n'aurait pas eu pitié. Andromeda aurait serré jusqu'à ce que la chose ne se débatte plus.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle serait tombée sous le charme de cet ange, encore. Elle aurait eu à nouveau l'espoir fou que sa soeur la comprenne et la soutienne. Andromeda avait manqué de persévérance, dans sa vie passée. Elle avait attendue passive et confiante que Narcissa lui revienne. Mais dans sa rébellion adolescente, folle amoureuse, elle l'avait laissée derrière.

Si c'était à refaire, sans doute aurait-elle insisté. Elle aurait tenté encore et encore de ramener sa soeur à la raison. Et à force d'amour et de patience, peut-être qu'elle aurait réussi. Narcissa aurait alors été de son côté, le jour où son père l'avait giflée et Bellatrix lui avait craché dessus.

* * *

_Tu ne reviendras plus, chienne_.

Si elle revenait, Andromeda devancerait Molly Weasley. Elle la tuerait différemment, cependant. La paix transmise n'aurait pas été gratuite. Cela aurait été moins rapide, et moins indolore.

Si c'était à refaire, elle ne l'admirerait plus. Elle ne chercherait pas désespérément son approbation, elle n'aurait pas peur d'elle. Elle ne l'aurait jamais enlacée, elle ne l'aurait jamais consolée. Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait confiance.

Comment avait-elle pu aimer cet être ? Comment avait-elle pu se réjouir de leur similitudes ? Comment avait-elle pu jouer avec la baguette qui avait osé l'impardonnable ?

Mais Bellatrix, abjecte toujours, revenait à chaque fois dans le miroir d'Andromeda. Elle continuait outre tombe à rappeler leur ressemblance. Elle l'invitait, encore, à rejoindre sa folie. « Nous n'étions pas si différentes, affirmait le reflet. Tu me comprenais. Ne joue pas à l'ange, tu n'aurais eu besoin que d'un seul pas, pour le servir avec moi. Si tu ne l'avait pas rencontré...»

* * *

_Tu ne reviendras plus, Ted._

Il n'était plus là pour l'aimer. Il n'était plus là pour chasser la Bellatrix en elle. Son regard ne la sublimait plus. Si c'était à refaire, en aurait-elle seulement la force ?

Elle ne connaissait plus plus cette étrangère d'une vingtaine d'années, qui, éperdue de romantisme, avait renié sa famille pour le suivre. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé le courage de le faire, elle se souvenait à peine de ce que ses baisers pouvaient lui faire ressentir.

Elle était si vivante, sous ses caresses. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu le trouver beau, le détester, l'embrasser, souffrir, l'aimer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle ait pu ressentir tant d'émotions, maintenant que tout était plat. Maintenant que la fille qu'il lui avait laissée était morte.

* * *

_Tu ne reviendras plus, Nymphandora. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais. _

Oh, elle recommencerait un milliard de fois. Elle l'élèverait à nouveau, la serrerait dans ses bras, la cajolerait encore. Elle ne se fâcherait plus contre elle, elle l'aimerait encore plus. Et ce jour là, elle ne l'aurait pas laissée partir.

Elle l'avait suppliée, elle s'était même proposée d'y aller à sa place. Mais Dora avait protesté, Dora avait voulu se battre. Elle avait invoqué son statut d'auror, elle voulait absolument savoir si Remus était vivant. Elle était partie sans qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher et ils étaient tous morts.

Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait quelque chose à prouver. Peut-être qu'elle voulait venger son père. Peut-être qu'elle avait été naïve et qu'elle avait sous-estimé le danger.

Andromeda aurait dû lui jeter un sort, voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Ou lui donner une potion de sommeil. Dora se serait réveillée le lendemain. Elle aurait été furieuse, mais Andromeda la préférait furieuse que morte.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans cette maison trop grande, à élever seule un nouveau né comme si le destin lui offrait une occasion de tout recommencer. C'était bien cruel de sa part, et Andromeda n'y arrivait pas. Elle était si vide, comme un jouet inanimé. Elle sentait tous les soirs un trou, au creux de son ventre, quand elle pleurait.

Elle s'occupait de Teddy, par devoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à lui, enfermée dans son malheur. Elle s'était perdue dedans et n'était pas sûre de revenir un jour.

Narcissa était toujours derrière la porte. Narcissa, sur qui la guerre n'avait laissé aucune éraflure. Narcissa, qui maintenant avait pitié d'elle. Andromeda ne le permettrait pas. Elle l'entendait faire les cent pas devant chez elle. Elle n'avait qu'à l'ignorer au mieux.

« Andromeda, je comprends que ce soit euh... brutal pour toi de me voir. Mais je m'inquiète et... »

Elle s'interrompit, et grelotta de froid. Grand bien lui fasse, Andromeda ne la réchaufferait pas.

« Je te laisse. » Une pause. « Mais je reviendrais demain »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon et sinon, (en toute modestie bien sûr, je me compare pas à Shakespeare), la litanie "Tu ne reviendras plus" est inspirée du Roi Lear. C'est quand ce dernier apprend la mort de sa fille, tout à la fin :

Ainsi, ma pauvre folle est morte étranglée!.. Non, non, plus de vie!... Pourquoi un chien, un cheval, un rat, ont-ils la vie, quand tu n'as même plus le souffle? Oh! tu ne reviendras plus! jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais!

Bon et je ne peux pas faire de chantage aux reviews en mode "Si vous ne commentez pas, il n'y aura pas de suite", parce que bon, c'est un OS et il n'y aura de toute façons pas de suite... Mais ça me ferait quand même plaisir de savoir si, niveau style, je suis sur la bonne ou si je fais complètement fausse route !


End file.
